


I Never Go To Work

by DeepFriedArchangel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crack, I have too much time on my hands, M/M, craaaaack af, i dont even know, or too much imagination, pssh i have no imagination, what am i even talking about, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/pseuds/DeepFriedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This disease is plaguing us all, one by one. It began with this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>really crack.<br/>much wack</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Go To Work

     **On Monday, he never went to work**  
 **On Tuesday, he stayed at home**  
 **On Wednesday, he apparently didn't feel inclined. Work was the last thing on his mind**  
 **On Thursday, It's a holiday**  
 **On Friday, he detests**  
 **It's much too late on a Saturday**  
 **And Sunday's our day of rest.**

  
     Fallout 4 just came out and Ryan hasn't gone to work, in days and it was getting really fucking annoying. It's time to get him off.

     "Ryan, I need your help with something. I can't tell if the milk is bad."

     "Why don't you smell it?" He told me.  
     "I can't smell, dumbass."

     "Taste it?" He says, continuing to look at the screen.

  
     "I'm not putting this in my mouth! It could be expired!" Now I was getting kinda angry.

  
     He shrugs. Who just shrugs it off? If I didn't want him to murder me, I would pull the plug on his Xbox. He probably wouldn't let me ever play it again. Jokes on him, I got my own.

  
     "Dear, you've been on that game for about a week now. Shouldn't you take a break and actually sleep?"

  
     He shrugs again, god damnit Ryan. "I sleep."

  
     "When the hell have you slept?"

  
     "During the loading screen." He says with no care in the world.

  
     "Those are less than a minute! You're gonna fucking die off young with this life style. Do you want to die young? IMAGINE THE KIDS!" I yell, getting agitated.

  
     "WHAT KIDS? LAST I REMEMBER, WE DONT HAVE ANY KIDS!" Damnit, he got me there.

  
     I think for a second. "For, uh, FOR THE KIDS." He laughs, well that's a first.

  
     "I don't think the kids will care if I keep playing or not."

  
     I groan and get up. "Get the fuck off the game. You've been there for a week. You haven't showered, slept, or even have gone to work. You can't just take a fucking sick week to play the game. Now get your ass up and into bed."

  
     "After this quest."

  
     " _Now._ "

  
     He glares at me with his bloodshot eyes. The game gets saved and he turns it off. "You're lucky I'm on a murder break. Though, I might just break it right now."

  
     "Save it for GTA, honey. You'll make views. Now get to bed."

  
     "Fine." He leaves and five minutes later, he's passed out. 

 

     That game is a manipulative machine that might eventually kill us all off. Keep the sinful game away from kids and families, so nothing happens to them like Ryan here. Just think about them, for the kids. You don't know what could happen if their mom or dad gets sucked in. I believe we can end the game and stop this massacre. Just do it, for the kids. My name's Jon Risinger, and I approve of this message.

  
Thank you for taking the time to read this alert. It's a dangerous thing and it can be stopped for only $420,666,000.69. Just one donation every month could help us all. Thank You.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what was going through my head


End file.
